A Day With A Shion
by Draga07
Summary: Fict nya ganti nama! Cuma beberapa cerita aneh yang dialami Shion Kaito sebagai 'tumbal tragis' author nista ini! Warnings inside. Beberapa cerita di fict ini berdasarkan cerita asli pengalaman author. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A Day With A Shion  
**

**. **

**. **

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Not me. Seriously._ Suwer. _It belongs to Yamaha, Crypton, and Internet. Ltd._

_. _

_. _

_**Summary : **_Chapter dan Kaito adalah sepupu yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh orang tua mereka ke luar kota. Gakupo lalu menginap di rumah Kaito dan sebuah kejadian seru nan tegang terjadi saat hujan di malam hari.

.

.

_**Warnings :**_ Gaje, kemungkinan _typo,_ cerita tidak nyambung dengan inti dan judul cerita, _author_ mau coba tobat sebentar, non shounen-ai, dan lainnya. Terinspirasi dari _fanfict_ .panda, Home Alone.

.

.

* * *

Mentari pagi menyinari dan membias ke jendela kamar tidur seroang pemuda. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera bangun setelah kedua matanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari. Kelopak matanya yang panjang secara perlahan mulai naik, matanya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Pelan namun pasti, pemuda itu mulai memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi posisi duduk.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu dan Kaito baru saja teringat kalau sepupunya, Gakupo, akan menginap selama 2 hari karena kedua orang tua mereka akan pergi keluar kota.

Tragis? Memang. Anak satu-satunya di keluarga, yang dicintai, yang disayangi, ditinggalkan begitu saja tanpa uang dan lauk makanan untuk 2 hari kedepan.

Kaito merasa dunia sangat tidak adil.

Tapi 'toh, ada Gakupo. Siapa tahu Gakupo dikasih uang dari bibi. Lumayan 'lah, nanti tinggal palak saja.

* * *

Sejak pagi, kedua orang tua Kaito telah pergi; meninggalkan sang rambut biru hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena tidak diberi, setidaknya, lauk untuk sarapan.

"Oh Tuhan," lirihnya, sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sejajar dengan dagunya, "dosa hambamu yang tampan ini apa, Tuhan? Saya berbakti, saya rajin belajar, saya rajin membantu kedua orang tua saya, saya rajin menabung, saya rajin baca majalah porno setiap minggu. Oh Tuhan!"

Ini 'sih, sepertinya, curhatan terdalam sang Shion.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Adegan dramatis Kaito tiba-tiba buyar dan dengan segera, Kaito langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur dan menuju pintu masuk rumah.

* * *

Demi lemper kesukaan _author_ dilindas Ferrari, ternyata Gakupo lah yang memencet bel tadi! Siku kirinya bersandar pada sisi pintu, tangan kanannya menarik sebuah koper hitam kecil beroda, tubuhnya tertutup dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang tidak diretsleting dengan dalaman berupa kaos putih. Jeans panjangnya dengan sepatu hitam yang dikenakannya, menambah kesan "jantan" lelaki bersurai ungu itu.

"Pagi Kai-chan~ Kenapa mukamu masih lecek seperti seprai dicakar kucing, 'sih? Sudah hampir siang, loh~" sahut pemuda itu dengan senyuman yang dijamin membuat ibu-ibu tetangga jatuh cinta.

Kaito mendesah, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang tertutup sebuah kaus piyama _light blue_ bergaris-garis, "kau yang datangnya kepagian! Dan sekarang masih jam 08:16, baka!"

Hoooo! Yang paling muda minta nantangin yang tua, ya! Okeh, sip!

"Hei hei, memangnya salah. Bersyukurlah aku datang pagi," balas Gakupo. Dengan langkah santai, dia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak lama, Gakupo membuka kopernya dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi ebi-katsu.

Gakupo lalu menoleh kebelakang; kearah Kaito, "nih," ucapnya, "kamu pasti belum sarapan, 'kan? Makan dulu ini," disodorlah kantong plastik itu ke Kaito dan tanpa aba-aba, Kaito langsung tersenyum setelah melihat isi kantong plastik tersebut.

* * *

_Alright, intro finished. Let's get to the main story._

ZAAAAA ZAAAAA

Tirai hitam langit malam telah mengganti langit biru cerah. Rintik-rintik air hujan membasuh pepohonan dan sekitarnya. Bisa dikatakan, ini merupakan malam yang cukup dingin, padahal masih ditengah musim panas.

Cuaca dingin seperti ini memang merupakan momen yang tepat untuk menyantap makanan berkuah yang hangat. Gakupo yang baru saja selesai membuat mie instant, segera menuju ruang tamu dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Kaito duduk di sofa cokelat ruang tamu.

Gakupo lalu memindahkan pandangannya menuju jam tangan digitalnya yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"19:53," gumamnya pelan. Dia menatap Kaito lagi. Namun, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan iris biru Kaito yang menatapnya dari depan sofa.

"Kenapa Gakupo? 'Kok terlihat sedikit khawatir?"

Ya, Gakupo juga bisa menebak kalau Kaito akan bertanya seperti itu. Setelah mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian, Gakupo berkata, "aku ingin..."

Waktu terasa terhenti. Iris tenang Kaito seketika berubah membulat setelah mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Matanya terbuka lebar. Keringat mulai mengalir melewati pipi putihnya. Dia kaget, sangat kaget.

"TIDAK!" Kaito lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya; berdiri, menunduk sambil menahan air matanya yang nyaris terjatuh, "tidak! Sangat tidak!"

Gakupo cukup tercengang mendengar nada suara Kaito yang meninggi. Padahal permintaannya cukup sederhana. Sepupunya bisa meledak seperti itu?

Hujan pun menjadi lebih deras dan kencang dari sebelumnya. Angin kencang terus menghantam jendela kaca rumah Kaito. Bunyi hujan yang menabrak tanah, kuat dan kencang; bagaikan melodi perang yang mengiringi suasana serius ini.

"Ayolah Kaito," keluh Gakupo, "penting, 'nih."

Apadaya, nada lembut Gakupo tetap tidak membuat Kaito goyah dan melunak sedikitpun. Walhasil, hanya tatapan tajam Kaito yang didapatkan Gakupo. Sorotnya tajam, kedua alisnya menurun, gertakan gigi Kaito juga dapat terdengar.

Gakupo benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Gaku, sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu," sang Shion tiba-tiba angkat suara, "mau kalimat apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu, mau barang apapun yang akan kau berikan, sekarang, hanya akan kuanggap angin dan sampah."

JEDEEEEERRRRR!

Sambaran kilat malam perlahan menunjukkan sebuah senyuman sinis-miris Gakupo. _'Oh? Jadi dia ingin bermain seperti ini, ya?' _Gakupo tidak mau dianggap remeh. Hanya karena sepupunya itu manis dan pernah dia mintai untuk _crossdress _dan fotonya masih tersimpan dengan aman, lahir, dan batin di data laptopnya, tidak mungkin dia akan menyerah begitu saja tanpa perlawanan hanya dengan kalimat-kalimat itu, "tidak. Jika kamu berpikir aku akan mundur begitu saja, maka kau salah," tuturnya.

Petir pun menyambar lagi. Cahaya kilatannya memberikan sensasi yang lebih serius ketika ia menghantam. Bunyinya yang kencang tetap membuat kedua orang ini tetap kokoh berdiri.

Gakupo lalu berjalan pelan namun pasti menuju pemuda berpakaian sweater _dark blue_ tersebut.

Tatapan tajam dilontarkan oleh masing-masing pihak. Iris biru Kaito menatap manik violet Gakupo yang mulai menajam.

"Baiklah. Apa kau siap?" ucap Gakupo. Tangan kananya lalu mengepal; seperti tangan Kaito.

"Huu... Aku takkan kalah semudah itu," sang Shion tersenyum.

Dan dengan suara kilat yang menghantam bumi terulang kembali, mereka berdua pun memulai pertarungan mereka.

* * *

"GUNTING, BATU, KERTAS!"

JEEDEEEEERRR!

Getaran kilat semakin terasa di bawah telapak kaki Gakupo dan Kaito. Sebuah hembusan napas kecil keluar dari bibir kecil Kaito. Dia merasa dia menang. Dengan jemarinya membentuk sebuah gunting, dia hanya bisa berharap kalau Gakupo mengeluarkan kertas.

Namun naas, Tuhan ingin membuat sang pemuda pasrah ini menderita.

"Hooooo~! Aku batu! Yehaaa~ Wohoooo~" Gakupo bersorak riang. Ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi bahagia seperti seekor kambing yang tidak jadi disembelih.

Apa dia sadar kalau lawan mainnya langsung lemas dan tergeletak jatuh telungkup dengan lihainya di lantai kayu rumah itu? Apa dia sadar kalau dia telah membuat pemuda manis itu sedih seperti dimintai putus oleh aktris Megan Fox? Apa dia sadar kalau sepupunya itu patah hati? Ternyata, Gakupo itu cukup sadis, ya.

"Ga-Gaku, ayolah. Tolonglah, mengalahlah demiku. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Lagipula, ini rumahku..." jerit sang pemuda bersurai biru itu yang tengah tersungkur indah di lantai. Namun suaranya parau; mulai melemah.

Tak lama, setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan sedikit, kepala Kaito mulai menatap keatas; menatap lemah sang pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Gakupo lalu berjongkok lalu hanya mengeluarkan nafas sejenak, "memangnya tidak bisa besok? 'Kan besok hari Minggu," keluhnya.

"Ta-tapi... besok kamu mau ke Harajuku, 'kan? Aku juga mau kesitu juga, tahu," balas sang Shion yang, sayangnya, masih lelah untuk berdiri.

Sepupu tercinta bersurai panjang itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil, "weekk," dirinya menjulurkan lidahnya, "makanya jangan kalah. Haha~!"

Merasa terhina dan tertindas oleh sepupu satu-satunya itu, Kaito langsung bersemangat untuk melompat-duduk tepat di hadapan Gakupo. Wogh, jika saja Gakupo tidak langsung berdiri tadi, sudah dipastikan bibirnya yang masih suci akan direnggut sembarangan oleh maniak es krim itu.

Tak lama, Kaito memeluk betis kanan Gakupo dengan erat, "Gakun, _please!_ Hari ini tentang es krim! Es krim! Es krim terenak di Jepang! _You know I love ice cream, right? Please! Pleaasseeee..." _Ini 'sih, harga diri seorang Shion bisa lebih hancur.

Yang dijadikan objek hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya; panik dalam hati, _'seriuskah dia? Meluk kakiku seperti anak kecil! Aku masih tidak percaya sampai sekarang kalau dia hanya setahun lebih muda dariku!' _"_No no no._ Jadi kamu kesal karena es krim yang akan dibahas. Uuhh, aku juga mau 'nih benda. Soalnya, yang dibahas adalah tentang cara membuat terong balado yang enak."

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan canggung, memang._ Remote_ TV ruang tamu yang tidak berdosa dijadikan objek pertarungan senggit. Dan _channel_ 5 kesukaan Kaito dan _channel _9 incaran Gakupo, dijadikan objek alibi masing-masing.

* * *

**Yehaaa~ Bagaimana? **_**Author **_**sendiri juga nggak ngerti kenapa **_**author**_** membuat cerita aneh ini OAO. Hajarlah **_**author**_** karena telah berdosa membuat cerita ini. Bukannya melanjutkan cerita yang masih **_**on-going, author**_** malah dengan tidak berdosanya, membuat **_**fanfict**_** ini #garukpintu. Ya ampun, **_**author**_** segitu malasnya, kah? Sungguh aib yang tidak terampuni... #garukpintudengankeduakaki. **

**Yak! Dengan **_**closing **_**aneh ini, **_**see you all in my next story! **_**(/`OwO)/`**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Day With A Shion**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Not me. Seriously._ Suwer. _It belongs to Yamaha, Crypton, and Internet. Ltd._

**_._**

**_._**

_**Summary :**_ Chapter 2. Pagi hari, burung berkicau, tidak panas ataupun hujan, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah. Namun, entah kenapa, narasi cerita diinterupsi oleh 'suatu' hal.

**.**

**.**

_**Warnings :**_ Gaje, kemungkinan _typo,_ cerita tidak nyambung dengan inti dan judul cerita, OOT, _author_ mau coba tobat sebentar, non shounen-ai, _update_ tidak menentu, dan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cahaya matahari pagi sudah membias terang di seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo. Awan putih juga mulai menampakkan dirinya untuk membantu sang matahari dan langit biru cerah langit.

Selasa pagi, tanggal 2x, bulan Agustus, tahun 20xx, jam 06:45 pagi. Burung-burung kecil juga berkicau riang bersama anaknya. Angin pagi juga terasa sejuk dan segar. Sepertinya, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik-baik saj-

"A-aaaahhhnn! Gaaaaahh!"

...tunggu dulu! Ada apa dengan jeritan maut tadi?!

* * *

"Hnnn mmnnghh hhnnnn aaahh!" kaos putih berlengan pendek yang tak terkancing, alis mata yang menurun, tubuh yang mulai lemas, jenjang paha putih yang terekspos dengan jelas, dan celana dalam bergambar es krim yang tergeletak eksotis di lantai. Kita hanya kenal satu orang yang suka memakai celana dalam es krim, kan?

"...mmm-mmnnghh hnnn mmmff..." disanalah dirinya. Kaito hanya bisa memandang lelah kearah lantai yang menjadi alas dirinya. Surai biru lembutnya juga teracak parah, muka polosnya juga perlahan memerah aneh, dan bibirnya bergetar dahsyat dari biasanya; seperti melihat _Grim Reaper. _

_Grim Reaper,_ ya, kawan-kawan. Bukan _Grim __**Raper**_, ya.

* * *

"Uuuuhhh... A-ayolah. Cepatlah... Mnnnhhh..." pekik pemuda itu; pelan. Ini padahal masih pagi, loh. Sang Penarasi cerita yakin kalau Kaito juga belum mandi! Bau badannya saja juga masih seperti Raflesia Arnoldi!

"Uuu-uuhh... Nnnnhhh... Ga-aaaaahh!"

Astaga! Siapa yang berani me-_rape _pemuda polos nan rajin membaca majalah dewasa itu di pagi hari seperti ini?!

* * *

Tak lama kemudian...

"...la-lagi. Ayolah, lagi... Cepatlah. Ayo, lagi... " Keringat mulai mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Matanya mulai lelah, bibir kecilnya sudah terlalu banyak _mengeluarkan_ teriakan dan desahan yang amat-teramat. Sungguh, kalau kau tidak bisa 'melanjutkan', berhenti saja, Kaito!

"Mmmff-nnnhhh... Haaa, haaa..." pandangan Kaito mulai menghilang. Kesadarannya mulai terkonsumsi oleh kegelapan. Suaranya mulai serak; pelan dan parau. Dirinya mulai melemah; untuk bernafas pun sudah mulai sulit.

Kaito, demi cerita ini, demi mental dan pikiran _author_ yang keren ini, jangan membuat _author_ berpikiran yang negatif, deh! _Oh God, why?!_

* * *

"Nnnnnnhhh guuhh nnngghhh... Haaa, haaa..."

Sepertinya Kaito mengabaikan kalimat _author_ yang sudah depresi akibat desahan ambigu pemuda itu. Dasar karakter durhaka! Teganya kamu sama _author _sendiri! Tega tahu, tega!

Namun, tak lama kemudian...

_**PLUP! **_

...AKHIRNYA! Setelah 10 menit yang serasa seperti 10 jam ini, Kaito berhasil melewati situasi hidup-matinya! Kotoran BAB nya telah berhasil meluncur ke lubang toilet, hadirin sekalian! Dengan aman fisik dan batiniah! Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah! Dan berikan sambutan indah atas desahan top Kaito yang sukses membuat _author_ kena _troll!_

_**PROK PROK PROK PROK!**_

* * *

**_As usual, author_ lagi mabok! OAO) Tiba-tiba mengupdate cerita ini. Apalagi tidak nyambung dengan _chapter_ pertama lagi! OAO) Ganti nama pula! OAO) _Oh my God, my sin! My sin!_ OAO) #melakukanSeppuku #plak.**

**Yak! Dengan _closing _aneh ini, _see you all in my next story! _(/`OwO)/`**


End file.
